Alluria
Alluria is a beautiful perfectly sexy female nymph. She stands 5'0 ft tall and weighs 105 pounds. She has nicely tanned smooth skin with no body hair and shiny long dirty blonde hair that she usually braids into multiple dreadlocks but sometimes she lets it hang loose. She has golden eyes and lucious lips that promise pleasure. Alluria has a sultry deep sensual voice that sparks the imagination and her body movements are hypnotically enticing. She has a perfectly shaped body with large F cup tits and a gorgeous firm and round ass with a small thin waist, a body so enticing men have killed to have her. However that's not even the best part, Alluria has a special abilitiy that lets her change her skin tone, her eye color, and her hair length, style, and color to anything she desires. She has often taken on the apperance of a drow's skin and hair colors or even as a sexy red head to increase her desirability to males. This ability has only increased her value as a sexual partner, appearing however her mate wishes her to appear. She cannot change her body shape or add things like horns or wings though, which is ability that demons seem to be quite fond of. Personality wise Alluria is very laid back and easy going, she is also very kind and caring and always tries to help strangers in need. Alluria is very accepting of other peoples personalities and tastes, she is always eager and willing to please the people she fancies. She is willing to do whatever it takes to please her mate. Alluria has learned how to defend herself quite well using a style of martial arts developed for slaves without weapons. It is a dancing style that relies heavily on distracting movements, to which Alluria is exceeding good at. When Alluria starts dancing and swaying hypnotically, her opponents just can't seem to think straight and leave themselves open to attack. Alluria is graceful as a swan and can bend her body into posistions that boggle the mind, this also helps her attack from positions that no other person could attack from. Alluria has mastered the art of standing on her hands and using only her legs to attack her enemies, it exposes her lower body and is a very successfully distracting combat stance. Alluria normally wears a collection of skimpy white revealing outfits, her most common is a white gossamer bikini cross wrap that shows off underboob with a white gossamer long loincloth that barely covers her ass and her pubic area. She further accents this with a white collar with a slave ring and shoulder length white dancer's gloves and white thigh high dancer's stockings with an open toe and heel. She also wears extensive gold jewelry on her ears along with sometimes wearing nipple rings, belly button piercings, body studs on her pubic area and her lower back, and clit rings and piercings. Current Currently Alluria is staying in Respen's palace in his kingdom of Lilor'Arael. Alluria was living in the woods alone trying to not be captured by slavers when she heard Respen had built a kingdom of racial and gender equality. After being alone for so long she jumped at a chance to be with powerful allies and so she went to the city of Fallen Leaves and joined Respen's harem. History Alluria is a native of Zyboc, she grew up with her nymph mother in the beautiful forests that dominate most of the continent. When she was old enough she went and found her own little place of paradise, a grove with a small spring deep in the forests of Zyboc. There she enjoyed her life with her animal friends until one day when a group of Zyboc soldiers came to her grove with the Emperor of Zyboc himself. When the Zyboc Emperor spotted Alluria sunbathing naked on a rock he was struck with an unquenchable desire for her. He order his troops to capture her and Alluria was no match for the powerful Zyboc troops and their firearms although a few of them did go blind from Alluria's beauty. She was taken to the Emperor's Palace and turned into the Emperor's personal sex slave. She was defiant at first but seeing as how escape was impossible she resigned herself to simply waiting for the Emperor to die of old age. As long as he promised her she could keep her animal friends and her own little sanctuary in the palace she serviced the Emperor as he liked and she was trained to become the perfect sex slave for him. For 60 years she was the Zyboc Emperor's sex slave, until the day he died and the sentient Machine took over the lightning tower. All of the other sex slaves slowly starved to death in their locked up rooms but Alluria used her nymph magic to produce food and water for herself while she planned a way to escape. She was begining to lose hope for escape when Respen Do'Urden and his companions burst into her locked room seeking the Elemental Idol of Lightning. Alluria offered herself if they would rescue her from the awful tower she was locked in, Lodinas Sythe agreed to the reward while Respen stated he needed no reward for rescuing a woman. Alluria serviced Lodinas and then helped Respen and his other companions retrieve the Elemental Idol of Lightning from the central chamber in the Lightning Spire. After that Alluria traveled with Respen and his companions for a time while they gathered the rest of the Elemental Idols. She helped in the last battle against the Black Widow and Lord Newman at the Time Gate and then she bid her farewells to Respen and his companions. She left and went to find herself a new grove of paradise deep in the jungles of Xepher. She lived a while alone with her animal companions trying to avoid contact with others in case they tried to enslave her again. She was spotted a few times by Adventures and travelers and soon enough tales of the exquisite beauty of the jungle circulated in the cities of Xepher. Alluria soon had Adventurers and Slavers looking to claim her as a prize. She had to abandon her little place of paradise and run to hiding place after hiding place but she was chased the whole time. Then she heard about Respen's new kingdom and thought that he would protect her from anyone trying to claim her. She went to the City of Fallen Leaves and gladly joined his harem of lovers for the safety and protection it afforded her as well as plenty of companionship, even with other nymphs. Relationships Alluria is one of Respen's Lovers and is happy to be one. She likes anyone that enjoyes freedom and life and dislikes slavers and tyrants. Alluria engages in the sex party orgies that Respen has and thoughly enjoys them. Many people come to Respen's parties for the sole reason of getting to bang Alluria. Character Sheet Nymph Battldancer 12 CR 20 CG Medium Fey Init +14; Senses '''Low-light vision, Perception +12 '''Aura '''Blinding Beauty (30ft, Fort DC 35 or be permenantly blinded) Defense '''AC '''65(70) '''Flat '''50 '''Touch '''48 (+12 armor, +14 dex, +5 natural, +15 deflection, +18 battledancer, +1 dodge) '''HP '''303 '''Fort +35, Ref +43, Will +38 Defensive Abilities 'Improved Evasion, Unearthly Grace, Heavy Fortification (75%), Soulfire, Prone Fighting '''Immune '''Negative Energy, Energy Drain, Death Effects Offense '''Speed '''30ft, 60ft w/ Stockings '''Melee '''Unarmed +31/+26/+21 or Flurry +32/+32/+27/+27/+22 (2d6+8) Energy Wheel Kicks (2 Ki) +28/+28/+28/+28/+23/+23/+18 (2d6+8 plus 2d6 fire) '''Special Attacks '''Punishing Kick (Push 10ft or 5ft plus Prone, DC 31), Dancing Feint, Ki Strike (Magic, Chaotic, Cold Iron), Wheel Kicks, Energy Wheel Kicks (+2d6 Fire), Dance of Fury, Stunning Glance (30ft, Fort DC 35 or be stunned 2d4 rounds) '''Spell-Like Abilities '(CL 20) 1/day - Dimension Door 'Spells Prepared '(CL 7th, Concentration +16) 4th- Ball Lightning (DC 23), Cure Serious Wounds, Echolocation 3rd- Ice Spears (DC 22), Lily Pad Stride, Protection From Energy, Water Breathing 2nd- Animal Messenger, Eagle Eye, Flame Blade, Glide, Hold Animal (DC 21) 1st- Blend, Charm Animal, Cure Light Wounds x2, Endure Elements, Faerie Fire, Good Berries 0 - Create Water, Detect Magic, Light, Purify Food and Drink Statistics '''Str 11(17), Dex 29(39), Con 20(30), Int 24, Wis 29, Cha 31(41) Base Atk +13; CMB +27(+35 to trip); CMD 74 'Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Dodge, Agile Maneuvers, Mobility, Combat Reflexes, Improved Grapple, Deflect Arrows, Crane Style, Crane Wing, Improved Trip, Crane's Riposte, Greater Trip, Hard Throw, Disorienting Maneuver '''Skills '''Acrobatics +21, Bluff +26, Climb +21, Diplomacy +33, Disguise +23, Escape Artist +32, Handle Animal +38, Heal +22, Knowledge (Geography, Local, Nature) +20, Perception +12, Perform (Exotic Dance) +44, Perform (Sex) +40, Perform (Vocal) +38, Profession (Massuse) +27, Sense Motive +22, Sleight of Hand +27, Stealth +37, Swim +24, Use Magic Device +27 '''Languages '''Zybocian, Sylvan, Elven, Undercommon, Giant, Dwarven, Draconic '''SQ '''Versatile Dance +6, Ki Pool (21/day), Dance of the Vexing Snake, Dance of the Cleaver Monkey, Acrobatic Steps, Dance of Fury, Wild Empathy +41, Unearthly Grace, Spells, Inspiration, Savant (Sex), Clumsy Slave Gear ''Sex Slave Wrap - ''White Gossamer Cross wrap Bikini of armor +12, Soulfire, Heavy Fortification ''Sex Slave Cloth - ''White Gossamer Dancer's loincloth of +10 Con, +10 Dex, +10 Cha ''White Dancer's Stockings of Swiftness White Shoulder Length Dancer's Gloves of Mighty Fists +5 White Collar of Natural Armor +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs